Benutzer Diskussion:Starforce StarClan
Willkommen! Hi Starforce StarClan - wir freuen uns, dass Pokemon-Erfindung Wiki jetzt Teil der Wikia-Gemeinschaft ist! Jetzt hast du eine ganze Webseite, die du mit Informationen, Bildern und Videos über dein Thema füllen kannst. Aber im Moment gibt es nur leere Seiten, die dich anstarren... Gruselig, nicht wahr? Hier einige Anregungen, wie du anfangen kannst. * Stelle dein Thema vor - auf der Hauptseite. Diese Seite ist deine Chance, den Lesern alles über dein Thema zu verraten. Schreib so viel du willst! Deine Beschreibung kann zu allen wichtigen Seiten im Wiki verlinken. * Erstelle einige neue Seiten - nur ein oder zwei Sätze um anzufangen. Lass dich nicht von den leeren Seiten unterkriegen! Ein wiki ist eine Webseite wo du immerwieder Dinge hinzufügen oder ändern kannst. Du kannst auch Bilder und Videos auf die Hauptseite packen, um sie ineressanter zu machen. Und im Anschluss mach einfach weiter! Leute mögen große Wikis, wenn man viel entdecken kann. Also füg weiterhin Inhalte hinzu, und du wirst neue Leser und Benutzer anziehen. Es gibt viel zu tun, aber sei unbesorgt - heute ist dein erster Tag, und du hast genügend Zeit. Jedes Wiki fängt auf die selbe Weise an - es braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, und nach den ersten paar Seiten, und einer Weile wird das Wiki zu einer großen, oftbesuchten Seite anwachsen. Falls du Hilfe benötigst (und glaub mir: die haben wir alle gebraucht) findest du unsere umfangreichen englischen Hilfe-Seiten unter Help Wikia. Oder wirf einmal einen Blick in die stetig wachsende Zahl deutschsprachiger Hilfeseiten. Wenn du weitere Hilfe brauchst, kannst du *uns eine Mail über unser schreiben, *unseren #wikia Live-Chat besuchen, *oder bei allem rund um Logo, Skin und das Admin sein Wikia Support (deutschsprachig) besuchen. Genug der Begrüßung - jetzt kannst du mit dem Bearbeiten starten! :-) Wir freuen uns darauf dieses Projekt gedeihen zu sehen! Viel Erfolg, Tim Bartel Re Ja,da ich mich selbst als "Hardcore Pokemon-Spielerin" bezeichne ist es auch kein Wunder,dass ich FanFics schreibe :)) Und man,wie kriegst du es hin,das ich die Forsetzung deiner Geschichten nie abwarten kann??? LG Fuchsi Frage Meine Frage ist : du hast doch bei manchen Trainer diesen Ausweis.Ihc hab mal versucht den auch zu machen,aber ich kann keine Pokémon einfügen.Wie macht man das?Ekliss 16:52, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich Dummkopf,danke.War ja irgentwie logisch(Englische Seite=auch englische Namen) XD.Aber was ist ein icon?Ekliss 17:44, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Ich habs jetzt alles und ......... ich kanns nicht hochladn!Da kommt bloß ´n Textfeld (auf englisch,und meins is nichts beste...) und dann wars das auch...Ekliss 18:28, 16. Feb. 2012 (UTC) *tief Luft hol* Moin Star :D Tautropfen 20:48, 17. Feb. 2012 (UTC)Tautropfen Hi Star,ich hab mal ´n Frage.Woher hast du die kleinen Bilder von den Pokémon her?Ekliss 12:49, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Eigentlich andere,aber ich weiß woher die kommen;Pokewiki.Aber das mit den aderen ist ach gut^^Ekliss 13:37, 11. Mär. 2012 (UTC) Fragen Hi Star ^^, Also, meine Fragen: #Wie macht man solche Trainer bzw. wo gibt es die Vorlagen dafür? #Wie macht man einen Trainerpass bzw. wo gibt es die Vorlagen dafür? #Gibt es eine Seite, wo man die Bilder und die Sprirtes benutzen von PKMN darf? Das ist bis jetzt alles ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 12:29, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal zu 1. und 3. 1. Muss man sich da anmelden? 3. Das Pokewiki? LG Sorry, ich habe ausversehen 1. statt 2. geschrieben xD Also ich meinte 2. und 3. LG Diamantenpelz 12:48, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab 1. und 2. verwechselt LG Diamantenpelz 13:13, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich check nicht, wie man diese Trainerpässe macht :/ LG Diamantenpelz 19:21, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Die Bilder im PokeWiki, da steht etwas von Urheberrecht und so :/ LG Diamantenpelz 20:08, 4. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Und schau mal auf MacKenzies Artikel, da ist bei Dressella ein Folipurba LG Diamantenpelz 09:53, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Aber wie soll man das speichern, bei diesem Pokemon Trainer Maker? LG Diamantenpelz 11:38, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich checke Screenshoot nicht :/ Geht's auch mit snippel tool? LG Diamantenpelz 11:44, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte "Snipping Tool", ich hab' vorhin gedacht, dass heißt "Snippel Tool" xD LG Diamantenpelz 12:18, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ach egal. Ich mach alles später, da ich jetzt bis zum Abend off bin. LG Diamantenpelz 12:36, 5. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Füg' bei "Beziehungen" noch Benny hinzu! Dann hast du alle drei ^^ LG Diamantenpelz 21:07, 6. Sep. 2013 (UTC) ---- Das tut mir sooooooooooo leid bei deinerSeite das wollte ich nicht bitttteeeeee verzeih mirrrrrrrr.Endschuldigungggggggggg ---- Admin Könnte ich bitte Admin sein??? Ich bin Benutzer:Naruto Wisser123 =Hi= Hi sag mal kann ich hier auch Storys zu Pokémon posten? Wenn ja auch im Blog? UNd gibt es hier auch Vorlagen? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 18:32, 27. Okt. 2014 (UTC) =Noch mal ne frage= Wie hast du die Charakter Boxen bei Shades Pokémon so toll hin gekriegt. Die wirken richtig Professionell? Ich würde das auch gerne machen. Kan aber nur die Standard versionen nehmen LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 21:06, 18. Mär. 2015 (UTC) =Danke für die Hilfe= Ja da das Warrior Cats Erfindungswiki die gleichen INfoboxen wie das Warrior Cats Wiki hat und ich im Erfinderwiki sehr aktiv bin, weiß ich wie man das verwendet. Du hast mir sehr damit geholfen, denn genau das sind die Boxen die ich gemeint habe. LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 19:02, 20. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Eine geschichte zusammen schreiben? Wollen wir eine Geschichte zusammen schreiben? Ich fände es ganz schön und interessant, da es sicher dem Wiki gut tut, wenn hier etwas mehr leben rein kommt oder? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 12:47, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Das ist kein Problem. Ich kann warten ich warte teilweise ein halbes Jahr in nem zweier RPG das meine Partner posten. Also geduld hab ich mehr als genug. Aber falls du mal mehr Zeit haben solltest, sag bescheid ok? LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:27, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Können wir uns mal im Chat treffen? Star ich muss dich mal dringend was fragen. Wenn du Zeit hast, könnten wir uns ja mal hier oder im WaCa Erfidnungs Wiki im Chat treffen, am besten mit Amberfang und Fire? 07:19, 28. Apr. 2018 (UTC) Sammelseiten für Pokémonbilder, Teamicons und Items Hättest du ein Problem damit, wenn ich mal alle Bilder, Items und Team icons in eigenen Sammelseiten packe? Dann können wir schauen, welche doppelt sind und diese dann löschen? Ich hab alle von mir hochgeladenen Bilder in extra Kategorien gepackt aber die Seiten könnten wir dann verlinken damit sie alle finden und die Kategorien kann man ja trotzdem behalten, damit man weiß wer welche hochgeladen hat. Ich hab nämlich bemerkt, dass ich einige hochgeladen habe die auch du schon hochgeladen hast, weil ich das nicht gesehen habe. 06:16, 3. Jul. 2019 (UTC)